As part of the Beech Creek Study, a longitudinal study of 3 Kentucky Mountain neighborhoods with emphasis on kinship, class, and value structures and on the process of migration and the resultant necessary adjustment of both migrants and nonmigrants, this phase is intended to (1) follow out insights and test hypotheses from previous research and (2) serve as a basis for a more extensive and intensive study of the process of migration (with emphasis on both donor and recipient communities) and the problems of disorganization and reorganization in the home neighborhoods over a period of four decades. Using lists of original residents of Beech Creek in 1941, we will locate and interview as many as possible of the estimated 250 informants still living. Data from the 1961-63 schedules will be entered so that only data for the period since will need to be obtained. Data for each of the informants will be secured on: (1) residential history, (2) work history, (3) present family and household composition, and present location of household members, (4) their present economic and occupational status, (5) education, (6) and for the households of migrants--social and psychological ties with the old Mountain neighborhoods, of non-migrants--such ties and contacts with migrants. With such data we will be able to test further--(1) whether the kinship structure still is a social psychological cushion for migrants as well as a "brake" on migrants' integration into American society, (2) whether migrants still cluster geographically by kinship groups, and whether persons of higher economic and occupational status, tend to be less mobile residentially, and less tied to "back home".